


All Yours

by Amuly



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for episode 2x18 (Born This Way): [ Kurt tells Blaine he's transferring. They talk. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Yours

  


When Blaine stepped out of his first period classroom, his eyes immediately searched for Kurt in the hallway. They had taken to walking between classes together, holding hands or sharing a quick kiss or just chatting and enjoying each other's closeness in those few minutes before they had to separate again. 

He spotted Kurt leaning against the opposite wall, a strange look on his face. He wasn't looking at Blaine, but instead was staring off down the long hallway, lost in thought. His expression had a sort of nervous excitement about it, almost the same way he had looked before regionals. Blaine's stomach gave a nervous churn. Something was up.

“Hey.”

Kurt blinked, focusing on Blaine and smiling broadly. “Hey,” he breathed. His eyes were glittering with excitement and nerves. Blaine swallowed. Whatever it was, he probably wouldn't like it, at first. 

To distract himself from such negative thoughts, Blaine leaned in and pecked Kurt's lips, receiving a satisfied hum and a kiss back in response. When he pulled away, however, that glint of nervous excitement was still in Kurt's eyes. Swallowing his fears, Blaine started to walk toward his next class with Kurt by his side. “So what's up? You got something to tell me?”

Kurt winced slightly, coming to a stop when they reached Blaine's classroom. “Can we talk about it later? Over lunch?”

Blaine knew his insecurities must have shown through his eyes, because a moment later Kurt was reaching a hand up to cheek, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. 

“Go to class,” Kurt whispered against his lips. Blaine shivered. “I'll see you at lunch.”

And with that, Kurt swept down the Dalton Academy hallways, leaving Blaine alone in front of his classroom.

** 

“I'm transferring back to McKinley.”

Blaine's heart might have stopped. But it couldn't have, because the next moment the blood was rushing through his ears loud as the ocean, pounding away at the inside of his skull. Before him, Kurt's face swam in his vision. It was nervous, but glowing with excitement at the same time. Kurt definitely  _wanted_ to transfer back, to be with all his own friends. Because Blaine wasn't good enough? Blaine pushed the thought aside. That was stupid. Irrational. No, he was going to have to calm himself down and be rational about this. And if he was being perfectly rational, there was really only one question to ask.

“Karafosky?” 

Kurt took a breath, leaning back casually in his seat. “He's working an angle with Santana. They're acting as each other's beards so they can be prom king and queen. Dave,” Blaine practically punched the table upon hearing Kurt was on a first-name basis with that homophobe, “agreed to institute a no-bullying policy and start a chapter of PFLAG with me, so long as Santana remains quiet. In exchange, I return to McKinley, making Santana seem like the hero who brought me back.”

Blaine raised his eyebrows as he stared at the cafeteria table. “You have to admire her Lady MacBethian ways.”

“That's what I said!” 

Blaine exchanged a watery smile with Kurt. Out of the corner of his eye Blaine saw some of their fellow Warblers heading toward them with their lunch trays, and shot them a  _look_ . The Warblers immediately changed course and sat down at a different table.

Turning back to Kurt, Blaine found his breath snatched away. Kurt was staring at him, eyes wide with nerves but lips curled up into a small smile. He was so beautiful, and brave, and Blaine was a complete jerk for wanting Kurt to stay safe with him in Dalton forever. He knew it was irrational, but that's all he wanted. 

Instead, Blaine steeled his shoulders and reached across the table to cover Kurt's hand in his. Kurt turned his hand palm up in response, threading his fingers through Blaine's as he squeezed tight. “I want you to be with your friends. I want you to be happy.” Blaine blinked hard, ignoring the way his eyes stung. “But I want to keep you all to myself, too.”

Kurt grinned across the table at Blaine. “I'm always all yours, Blaine,” Kurt reassured him. “And I have been ever since you first took my incognito hand and led me through the halls here. That isn't going to change just because we're going to different schools again.”

Bringing Kurt's hand to his mouth, Blaine pressed a long, lingering kiss to it, ignoring the tears that fell to their joined hands as he squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, Kurt was sniffling quietly across the table at him, eyes bright and red. Blaine laughed, leaning across the table to wipe the tears from Kurt's eyes. 

“Sorry,” he murmured, pausing his thumb's movements on Kurt's cheek to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I want you to be back with your friends. I do.” Blaine grinned crookedly. “And we'll see each other on the weekends. And maybe after school, if your practice schedule and my homework schedule allows it. And in just a few months it'll be summer, and we can just lie around in each other's bedroom the whole three months, singing together and...” Blaine trailed off when he noticed how Kurt's eyes had widened and tears dried up almost immediately at the mention of “bedrooms”. Blaine smiled more easily. “It'll be fine.”

With a coy smile, Kurt glanced down at their barely-touched trays and back up at Blaine. “Well,” he suggested, tugging a lock of hair back into place, “do you think we should make the most of my last day here at Dalton?”

Blaine smiled back, even if it was tinged with sadness. Scooping up their trays, Blaine jerked his head to the door. “There's an abandoned classroom I never got the chance to show you,” he suggested. Kurt trotted up behind him, shoulders bumping as they hurried out. “It'd be a shame if you left before you saw it.”

“Indeed,” Kurt purred, taking Blaine's hand in his as they scurried out of the cafeteria. With that warm, sure hand in his own, Blaine thought that maybe the transfer would work out. Maybe. 

  



End file.
